Gregenath Ahrental
Name: Lord Gregenath Ahrental Class: Skeletal Archnecromancer / Dark Apothecary Faction/Sub faction alignment: Circle of Sinners / Necromancer Race: Former Human, now Skeletal Mage / Forsaken Sex: Male Themes: ''' Don't Fear the Reaper - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUO_5EALZoM That's Death - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyjN-DkhwaU When you're Evil - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujzp9ffPwPM '''Personality: Purposely Annoying, Taunting, Good sense of humor, Intelligent, Racist towards Male Elves and Gnomes, Sexist. He has great respect for those that make something out of nothing. However his personality as of late has become somewhat fractured and 'jaunty', could this possibly be due to the Skull of Gul'dan? His moods change alot, going from happy to crazy to joyful etc. Nontheless, he never shows emotions of Anger, Sadness and the like. Likes:' Ice tea, Women, Wealth, Alchemy (Because he can transmute to get more wealth), Necromancery, Horde, Forsaken, Dwarves' Dislikes: 'Paladins, Male Elves, Gnomes, Varimathras, Seymour, Alliance, Old Gods.' Respects: 'Sylvanas, Naaru, Kel'thuzad, Dwarves, Teron Gorefiend, Seraphis, Velestus.' Age: Just turned 50 Origin: Silverpine Forest Appearance: Before he turned to a Skeletal Mage, he had Purple hair tidily swept over his head, and a full purple beard. He always had a crooked grin and an aura around him that made others feel uneasy. Now he is a Skeletal Mage; "Skeletal mages retain just enough of their skin to cover their bone form in a tight-fitting, leathery sheath that both accentuates their skeletal condition and forms a gruesome shield for their bones against natural weaponry. Their skin is silvery, translucent in some places, and they may appear from a distance to be glistening skeleton warriors" He wears a drape, as contained within his ribcage are hundreds of vials, bags of herbs and the like which hide and protect a certain clothed object within His face is rather strange, his eye-sockets would glow blue from the mana-flow that keeps his body connected. He still retains some form of Nose, a drape over his Nosebone. He still retains a purple moustache and beard, purple eyebrows and a messy lock of purple hair. His mouth, however, is fixated in a permanent wide grin; he has somehow mastered the ability of being able to talk without moving his mouth - apparently unable to change it from the fixated devil's grin. TW-P0922.jpg|Gregenath Post-death untitled.JPG|Gregenath's face, without mana-flow. THESKULLOFGREGENATH.jpg|Skull of Gul'dan on Gregenath (Ty Halendor) Gregenath.jpg Eyes: '''His eye-sockets glow blue with mana-flow, which would allow him to see perfectly, as well as see magic to a certain limited degree. '''Height: 7'5", shrinks himself to about 6'0" Other: He has a 'Birthmark' around his middle-back, that of a wicked, sinister grin and two slitted eyes. This is in actual fact a Curse on his Family, brought on by an Ancestor's trickery of a Sea Witch. It is known as a sign of Mistrust, and is a curse to show this family can't be trusted. There is a permanent mana-flow throughout his body, which keeps it connected. This would also mean that, for example if his Arm was chopped off he could pick it back up and attach it using Mana. Alignment: True Neutral / Lawful Evil Equipment: Being a Skeletal Mage, he has no Armor as such. Only having the "tight-fitting, leathery sheath that both accentuates their skeletal condition and forms a gruesome shield for their bones against natural weaponry", plus armor around his waist and shoulderpads. He constantly keeps around 30-40 vials, including poison, antidotes and empty within his Ribcage, along with bags of herbs and a Teapot, Cup and Saucer. These items surround and protect the clothed object; the Skull of Gul'dan, from pickpockets and the like. Abilities: His abilities were sealed off by Xaram for ages, however upon Xaram's death he has returned 100% of his Strength and Magical Might - leaving him as a Force to be reckoned with one again. He was originally a Frost-ish Battlemage, having decent Combat skills and above-average talent for Frost magic. However, after his dealings with the Scourge of Scholomance he began to delve into Necromancery more and more... eventually joining the Howling Death, improving them even more. His final 'breakthrough' came from his trip to Northrend which, overall failed - as he was nearly killed by a Blue Dragon, but has lead him to realise a powerful ability at his disposal: Upon his own creations; e.g. Ghouls he has raised himself, he may bestow a Link between all five of their senses and his brain. This forms an intimate connection with the minds and senses of all undead under his command. Therefore, he often knows things that his undead minions have discovered, seen, heard, smelled or touched - even if that minion was not intelligent enough to make sense of it's findings. Note: There is a MAJOR weakness to this, but you'll have to find it out for yourself through RP combat, I ain't telling you my weaknesses because I gurantee people'll godmod them. He has also always had a nack for Alchemy; further improving upon this within the Royal Apothecary Society - ascending to the rank of Dark Apothecary; making him immune to poison, also capable of distinguishing poisons through smell and taste. His improvement has also, well, improved his speed of potion-mixing. Relatives: Laeyana Ahrental ( Daughter ), Xaram ( Former Nemesis), Georgia Ahrental (Ex-wife), Quentin Ahrental (Son), Ansiria Ahrental ( Niece ) Feats of Strength (In order) -Heir, and now Lord over the Ahrental family - a large business -He fought a bit in Outland, but deserted them eventually -He betrayed the Argents, and helped the Scourge capture Northdale -He has become a Skeletal Mage; in his words the "Visage of a Perfect Necromancer" -He has been to Northrend, fighting Taunka and Blue Dragons (Unsuccessfully) alike in a hunt for Veridium -He has joined the Forsaken -He killed Xaram, and since regained his full power. (Note; he had help, but as he dealt the final blow he did technically kill him) -After Sylvanas' recent inclusion of Necromancers into the Forsaken's ranks, she has put him in control of them. -Invited into the Royal Apothecary Society -Attained the Skull of Gul'dan at 50% power -Formed the Circle of Sinners -Siezed Dire Maul (Almost ) Ahrental Family Curse: Many, Many years ago, the Patriarch of the Ahrental family; Peregrinn Ahrental, had this weapon forged through his own manipulation and deceit. He was once sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, to explore the known World. For he was an explorer, and he would later find the artifacts and priceless gems that would gain his descendant's their grand fortune. He run aground at a small island of Naga and Murlocs; the Murlocs were slaves to their overpowering look-a-likes and he awed both species with his demonstration of Gems and Ice Sculpting. The Naga informed him of a Troll Village on the other side of the island, hidden in the shadow of the Dormant Volcano - these trolls called themselves Darkspear, the Naga stated, and that they had been enemies for as long as they knew. Seeing the Naga's bewitching magic, the like of which he'd never seen before, he spotted their potential. He noticed they had great weapons; Staffs, Tridents formed out of special minerals and enchanted to the highest perfection... and so he thought. He offered to join the Naga in ridding them of the Troll menace, claiming to know of a Weapon that could defeat their shamanistic spells. Afterwards, he secretly went to the underground Murloc chieftain and explained to them how his politeness with the Naga was but an act, and he had really come to free them. The murlocs were desperate, after generations of slavery, and agreed to help him. Now he had the support of both sides of this inner turmoil, the Trolls keeping to themselves mostly, and so he set to work - Forging an 'ancient blueprint' to an 'ancient artifact' that would render the Troll's magic useless. It, bringing with him Thorium Bars and the Arcane Crystals that he previously used to awe them; he began to use his Alchemic skills that would later become the Family's fame to mix them together, creating Arcanite. The murlocs were able, willing and 'ordered' by the Naga to begin work, crafting the Arcanite to Peregrinn's exact specifications (Being whipped if they didn't, him claiming this was just part of the Act). After a short amount of time, it was ready. A rod of pure Arcanite, enchanted by the Naga Sirens to have Wind-elemental capabilities; a fierce yet compact gale permanently blowing around it's tip, making it better at Piercing armor and just generally Sharper. The Sirens were tired after this, and running low on mana... So Peregrinn rallied the Murlocs and began the Coup d'tat, slaughtering the Naga which did not flee off the island. They came upon the native Sea Witch, and she had seen through her clairvoyance what this Human had done - trying to warn the Murlocs of his treachery, but as they did not listen she turned to Peregrinn - Cursing him and his offspring to forever hold the mark of Deceit; a Birthmark-esque tattoo on their back; that of Demon eyes and a sinister grin. He cursed her back, however... and she returned after death many years later as a Naga / Banshee. And finally, it was Murloc territory. They were overjoyed, finally owning that which they had sought after for so long... until they remembered the Island Trolls, the Darkspear, living on the other side of the island. Peregrinn told them to invoke a Peace-treaty with the Trolls, noticing after visiting the Troll village on diplomatic grounds that they did not particularly want to engage in conflicts. The Trolls were also overjoyed, rewarding this newcomer and his apparent ability to end conflicts with something of his choosing. Peregrinn was unsatisfied with his Weapon, describing how it mustn't be like any other to the Trolls and requesting them to also enchant it with the Element of Earth. The Earth and Wind seemed to combine, forming an effect similar to a Gravitational field around the Rod's end. He went to the left-over metals from his instrument's creation, grinding them to what was known to the Trolls and Murlocs as "Iron Sand" and then waving the Rod over it. He then finished the enchantment himself, binding this 'Iron Sand' to forever resonate around the Rod, allowing only members of his family to wield it. The Iron Sand is compact, forming a sort of coating around whichever part of the Rod it is asked to inhabit, and vibrating together. It forms an almost Chainsaw-effect, ripping and tearing at whatever it touches and emitting a low-key and monotonic hum. He named it Clandestine, an appropriate adjective, he thought; yet the primitive races who forged it didn't understand. And so, he bid them farewell, sailing off - twirling Clandestine in his hand (Where it would go on to spill even more blood in the hands of him and his descendants - the Ahrental Family) He left them one more 'gift', a High Shaman of the Troll's head in the Troll encampment; which he had pierced with Murloc weapons. Smirking as to what would happen when they found it, and what would become of their alliance... he sailed away, content with his deeds and looking towards the future. 'Story of the Skeleton' He first came about into the story of freedom in the Thousand Needles arena, where he would sell the corpses of fallen fighters - and kidnap the crippled for sale to dark organizations who would use them for experiments and slavery. He enjoyed this, due to the general travelling aspect and the good pay. The purplish haired deviant quickly befriended Bryan, Morleru and Akanni; forming the band known as Genesis, but really he was just hanging around for access to their spoils. They had many an adventure in Outland, but he eventually dissapeared due to lack of interest in the irritating War - Morleru and the others stayed on to eventually slay Illidan. The next time he would be seen was in Northdale, appearing to Gabriel and quickly both becoming pawns in Seymour's scheme. He realised this and tried to escape from the Mask-wearing Assassin, but couldn't... so turned to the allies he had once found before; the Scourge. In the past he had dealings with them, offering live test subjects for Grimoires. Having already met Xaram, he was accepted and helped to turn the tide in the Plaguelands; helping them conquer Northdale and push the Argents back. He hated Paladins, so snobbish and judgemental. However; the time came about when they gave him a choice to become Undeath. He refused, and escaped to somewhere - reading up on the different types until he found the perfect shape. The visage of a perfect Necromancer. And with his unrequited will he transformed himself into such a being; a Skeletal Mage. It was not long lived though, as the Argents began to push the Scourge back he fled to Northrend; the real target of his Undeath. He sought to find Blue Veridium from the many Blue Dragonflight and learning the magics of the Skeletal Magi, also improving Necromancery. This was unsuccessful, however... and he almost met his end at the hands of a Blue Dragon; only to escape and return to Azeroth once more - having made up his mind on an important matter. He went to Windrunner Spire, saving the life of Ariara and helping her to escape secretly; before ultimately betraying Xaram - stabbing him through the skull with Clandestine. (( More here later )) Eventually, he was preparing to go to Northrend with the Forsaken; as one of the Apothecaries with Ariara, when he came across possibly his luckiest moment. Teron Gorefiend had just revived Uther, and what was that he had left? The Skull of Gul'dan. Gregenath quickly swiped it, secretly and then dissapeared once more - going to Nocturan to recruit Morleru and Indevio for his new group; the Circle of Sinners. More joined, including his niece Ansiria, Ariara, and many victims forced into servitude. The Circle became a force to be reckoned with in southern Kalimdor; siezing Dire Maul and fending off the New Council of Tirisfal; leaving Broll and Valeera licking their wounds. (( More Later )) He currently wishes to obtain the Book of Medivh, Eye of Dalaran and the Jewled Scepter of Sargeras; knowing they are other powerful artifacts with which the Dark Portal was opened. Why he wants them is unknown, ulterior motives are also unknown. Category:Characters